Brothers
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: sorry but i will be putting this story up fpr adoption yes i have been taking writing classes but it seems i dont have as much time as i used to for fanfiction so read and if you want the story it is all yours just remember disclaimers haha there a pain
1. warning

Hey everyone it's the one and only FinalNecros here i've been a bigfan of kingdom hearts/and percy jackson for a long time then i read a fic on this sight that made me want to write one so bad so i decided instead of a regular fic how about a CROSS OVER i don't know if my fic is good or not but i would really like a review so post one thanks.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the percy jackson or kingdom hearts characters i am just borrowing them i'llgive them back eventually.

...

(Percy's P.O.V)

It started out like every other morning at camp half blood.I sat up in my bed the smell of the ocean wafting in through the window. It's been awhile since i had acctually looked around my empty cabin. it was lifeless i felt almost abandoned. till

_**NOCK, NOCK, NOCK**_.

"Hey seaweed brain get up we got to get to training we are leaving for this quest in 7 in a half hours get up!" came the voice from outside the cabin. the voice i've slowly grown to love and care about, it no longer bothers me that she calls me by the name she's called me since we were younger i still love her either way.

Slinging myself out of bed there was one person i needed to meet before i began training.

I needed to see the Oracle!

Almost flying to the dresser in the corner next to my fountain i pulled out a black camp half blood shirt saying "camp half blood" on the front with bright orange letters and blue jeans.

I was getting ready to leave my cabin when. "Percy." it was a voice almost ancient rising from the fountain like gurling liquid.

the only people i knew who could do that was "Father?" i asked quizically as i walked back over to the fountain. "Ah, Percy my boy." posiedon said his face almost like a reflection on the surface of the water.

his hair once again reminding me of a fisherman whos been out at see for a little to instead of his usualfisherman clothes he wore what looked like a nice black dress suit that people wore to balls or something like that.

"Dad it's been awhile i thought you were starting to forget about me." I joked scratching the back of my head. He chuckled and it boomed through the room almost shaking the whole freaking cabin. "Hey hun. is that percy oh tell him i said hi." a familiar voice said in the background. "Dad is that?" i asked wondering if that voice belonged to the person i thought it belonged to. "Yes percy it your mother i have her here so i could have one last dance before the creatures and your brother get here." he said with a now sad but very serious face.

"Percy i want you to know something." he said looking at me throught the water. "Yes father?" i asked wanting answers.** 'i wonder why he never told me i had a brother? why would he not tell me something that important? **

"Percy i know you want answers, but by the order of zues i am not aloud to tell you the answers but he didn't say i wasn't aloud to warn you. Percy Riptide is not exactly the sword you think it is, i-it's much more than that. When shadows rain from the sky run for the border of camp. there is where your quest will really begin." he said his image starting to fade in and out slowly dissapearing. as it finally fade back into water the last whisper of his voice with as much love and concern it tried to hold i could tell even the god was afraid as he said. "Only the two of you working together can save us."

...

(Sora P.O.V)

"Donald? Goofy?" i said staring in shock and in horror.i watched as i saw something i had only ever seen once and i was more than shocked and horrified i was pissed.

Looking out the window i watched as what looked like millions maybe even trillions of heartless descended down upon a world almost reminding me of the world we found a long time ago with the warrior by the name of hurcules.

But instead of a destroyed and just about flat world we looked upon a world not yet touched by a heartless a still thriving world yet to have kingdom hearts interfere, but the last time i saw darkness of this magnitude was when i myself had yet to experience the world of kingdom hearts.

"Sora, hey sora!" yelled Donaldas he looked shocked at what he was seeing. "What is it Donald?" I asked looking to see what he was looking at. "Sora is that?" Goofy asked pointing at a light now illuminating off of the new world.

"Yeah goofy it is." i said looking at the glowing light.

"It's another princess!" i said under my breath slightly afraid now knowing why there was a giant fleet of heartless heading for the world. then one name popped into my head.

Kairi

...

Hey how was this chapter so far i found it pretty awesome to right this with these stories your imagination is limitless. so R&R please this is necros signing out.

Sora: that was gay

Me: what!

Sora: nothing 0.0!


	2. the invasion

Hey i have to say i am a big fan of kingdom hearts and if anyone knows when KH3 is coming out i would really like to know.

Also i have to get this over with...

Disclaimer i do not own kingdom hearts and if i did that would be fucking awesome!

Now on with the story

...

Chapter 2

(Percy P.O.V)

I had never seen anything like it before. it was a whole nother experience. I had always heard of meteor showers, but this was ridiculous.

They burn up in the atmosphere my ass! i watched them plumit into my cherished city.

"Percy whats going on?" I heard a familiar voice say as it galloped up from behind me.

"Chiron i really don't know. it's crazy they appeared out of nowhere... i don't remember them mentioning a meteor shower Chiron." i said feeling slightly protected by the camp's barrier.

"WE NEED TO GET IN THERE AND HELP THOSE CIVILIANS GET OUT OF THE CITY!" Chiron yelled over the growing crowd. "YES SIR" I heard a few people in response, and in usion every member of the camp from the sons of Mr.D to the daughters of Aphrodite surged forward through the barrier into the open trying to get to the city.

"Percy." Chiron said his voice as serious as Zues talking about his suit. turning to see his eye's still focused on the city waiting for him to continue. "Get Anabeth. I want you to take her to set up the cities defence systems again. while your doing that try to use the sea to keep those meteors fr-" he stopped mid sentence. looking back at him i saw his eyes wide as if his greatest fear has come to haunt him.

"Chiron?" i asked. looking to where he was. At first i didn't realize what i was looking at. It was like a meteor slowly descending to the earth in a blue light, but as what ever this thing was descended the meteors stopped dead in their tracks.

Then as if commanded verged at the slowly descending blue light.

"CHIRON WHAT IS THAT?" i asked suddenly for one of the first times in a year that i could remeber felt fear crawl into my voice. no reply he just stood there like his hooves were frozen to the ground.

"Chiron what is that?" i said seeing the fear now spread across his face.

"That is the thing i hope i never wanted to see have to come here." he said.

"What?" i asked now confused of what he was saying.

Suddenly all around us pools of darkness stretched across the ground and figures just as dark crawled out with golden eyes set on them. i was getting ready to attack the intruder pulling riptide out of my pocket.

Only to have Chiron put his hand in front of my chest to keep me from attacking. "Percy." he said as more and more of the mysterious intruders rose from the ground. "There has been a change of plan. i want you to take annabeth and get to that blue light." he said sternly hiding his face from mine. We were now sorrounded by enough of these creatures that they could have defeated the army of ares.

"Chiron." i whispered full of concern. "Percy don't worry about me get out of here now or i will kick you out of the camp!" He said never looking back not even a hint of fear in his voice. Flinching at the threat i nodded and took off before they could block my exit.

...

(Sora's p.o.v)

We slowly glided down to earth in an aura of blue light. watching as the heartless crashed into buildings making some causing havok and already taking hearts of the innocent.

Though as we fell all the heartless stopped and that was when we heard the voice i hopped not to hear ever again. "Heartless forget the people kill sora and his friends!" the voice of malevolent rang out through the air and through the minds of the heartless.

"Donald, Goofy! Get ready." i yelled over the roar of the heartless now coming at us.

Feeling the familiar surge of energy inside me come awake. Blinding light ingulfed me morphing me into something i came to call my Valor form. i felt the power of my heart awaken as my clothes also morphed darkening changing into a red color the power was strong and familiar then i felt the power create the keyblade materialize in my hand in one hand i held my oath keeper while in my other hand i held the fenrir.

"We got your back Sora." i heard goofy say and with that i nodded jumping out of our glowing blue light at the charging enemy.

...

(Percy's p.o.v)

This was really starting to get wierd. first my father talks about my brother coming and how our world is going to end. which is not really making me comfortable. then a bunch of creatures come from the sky. again i'm not very comfortable. now suddenly i see people jumping out of blue light at what is probably and army of those creatures and starts knocking them around like their nothing making what looks like little glowing hearts rise in to the sky.

"Uhhhhh. i need an asprin." i said as i ran towards the city in hopes to find Annabeth and get the hell out of here.

fifteen- twenty minutes had passed by the time i made it to the city i could feel all the muscles in my body telling me to stop. i was running on empty and i knew i wasn't going to last much longer but again and again. one name kept going through my mind over and over again.

Annabeth!

...

Necros here so how was the chapter good bad great horrible i would really like to know what you are thinking help me help you what should i do for the next chapter tell me what you think.


	3. The meeting

YO necro here sorry about the late and I mean late update I didn't think people were still reading this story. And for those who were I am sorry i had to get a new computer and move so i only have part of this chapter for you and after this part i don't know if i can continue writing my fics. it hurts to say it but i'm slowly getting torn away from fanfiction and it's gonna be a pain for awhile so anyone who wants this story after part of chapter three can have it they just have to ask. this chapter sora and his long lost half brother percy were supposed to meet but i will not ruin it for you by making them meet so if you adopt the story you can decide for yourself. thx again for hearing me out here is ch.3 The meeting

* * *

(Sora's P.O.V)

As the light shattered around me I descended from the heavens my clothes crimson red swords tucked at my side. Doing a flip in the air rolling as I collided with the heartless. Landing on them already in a full sprint, I quickly found myself running across their heads literally dragging oath keeper and fenrir behind me killing the heartless that I passed or stepped on.

It wasn't long till I found myself nearing the ground with hearts littering the skies as they left to form kingdom hearts that we have yet to find for the third damn time. "Sora!" I heard Donald and goofy yell in unison. Turning on the heel of my foot to see what they were yelling about. As I turned the sight that greeted brought me memories that I would have rather left surpressed.

* * *

(Percy's P.O.V)

I stood in awe and dismay as the world seemed to lift up off the ground and slowly start to disintergrate into to darkness. It was scary watching what was happening. It the distance the city i had called my home the city i faught wars for to save seemed to dissapear with the wind it to disintergrating into darkness. No matter how many times i cut one down another one(or two) seemed to fill it's place, and no matter what i did the darkness seemed to continue to swallow my home once a bright and fruitful place seemed as dark as tartaurus.


End file.
